Esperanza en el Horizonte
by Giselle Cullen Love
Summary: Edward necesita un transplante para poder vivir, Bella no esta dispuesta a dejarlo morir, no solo porque era su mejor amigo, sino porque lo amaba con locura *OneShot*


-¿Hola?

-Bella, corazón. ¡Dios santo!, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Edward- Pidió Esme, la madre de Edward, con la voz llorosa y frenética.

-Esme, por favor ¿Qué ocurre?- Mis nervios salieron a flor de piel solo de pensar que algo malo le ocurría a mi mejor amigo, a la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

-Ven a la casa, Bella. Aquí te cuento.

Sin decir más, me subí a mi camioneta y conduje a toda velocidad a la residencia Cullen, las manos me sudaban y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de mi pecho, no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas me estaban ganando.

Al tocar el timbre repetidas veces, el cuerpecito de Alice me recibió en la entrada. Corrí hasta el living sin siquiera decir hola, donde Carlisle estaba haciendo una llamada, caminando de una punta a la otra del salón, y Esme rezaba con un rosario blanco en las manos.

-¿Qué pasó con Edward?- Pregunté con la voz rota.

-Bella, no podemos encontrarlo. Hoy tuvimos una visita en el hospital, tú sabes, para saber de una vez por todas que tiene Edward. Confirmaron la deficiencia hepática en su cuerpo, en otras palabras, necesita un transplante de hígado de inmediato. Débil y todo como estaba, escapó del hospital cabreado y no podemos localizarlo. Estoy desesperada- Rompió en llanto en cuanto terminó de hablar.

Sus palabras habían entrado en mi sistema, pero aún estaban en proceso de asimilación.

Durante los últimos meses, Edward a sufrido problemas de salud que el pasaba por desapercibidos, color amarillento de la piel, ojeras, dolores en uno de los costados de la zona abdominal. Fatiga y fiebre en números elevados. Decía que era stress, por estar en primer año de la universidad de arquitectura, y que estaba algo presionado por las notas.

No fue hasta que una noche tuvo una descompensación que sus padres lo obligaron a acudir a urgencias, donde hasta hoy, se ha sometido a exámenes de todo tipo.

Por lo visto el resultado confirmó lo peor, Edward necesitaba un transplante de hígado, sino, moriría. Desde hacía unas semanas, ya se barajaba esa posibilidad, y yo me había querido informar por mi cuenta. Por lo visto el transplante de hígado tenía una ventaja: se podía conseguir un órgano de un donante vivo.

El transplante de hígado de donante vivo significa que una persona dona una porción de su hígado sano. La porción donada luego crece al tamaño completo en la persona que la recibe. Después del transplante, el hígado del donante también vuelve a crecer a su tamaño completo durante un período corto de tiempo, generalmente de días o semanas.  
El donante podría ser un familiar, como por ejemplo uno de los padres, un hermano o hermana o un niño mayor. El donante también puede ser el cónyuge (marido o mujer) de la persona.

Eso, en su momento, me dio un poco de tranquilidad.  
-Bella, necesitamos que pienses donde podría estar Edward en este momento.

-No te preocupes, Esme. Lo encontraremos, creo saber donde puede estar.

Corrí sin titubear a mi camioneta, teniendo la certeza de que encontraría a Edward en el apartamento que había comprado en secreto con el dinero que le dejó su abuelo cuando falleció. La única que conocía ese lugar era yo, ya que pensábamos mucho tiempo allí. El decía que necesitaba un lugar donde poder estar solo y que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, a demás era una manera de ahorrar el dinero de forma segura invirtiendo en inmuebles, por eso ni Esme ni Carlisle sabían de él.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio saqué mi propio juego de llaves y entré, subí al piso 17, y con el mismo manojo de llaves, abrí la puerta de un tirón.

Allí sentado en el piso con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas estaba Edward, _mi_ Edward, su cabeza estaba agacha, por lo que no me vio entrar, tampoco me escuchó, puesto que una canción de Rock metal estridente retumbaba en las paredes. Corrí hacía el reproductor y lo apagué.

Me tiré en el suelo donde él sollozaba y con una mano acaricié su cabello, luchando contra mi misma y ser fuerte ante la imagen de Edward destrozado.

Levantó su cabeza levemente, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban inyectados en sangre por tanto llorar, y su rostro reflejaba que estaba aterrorizado.

-No quiero m-m-morir Be-ella- Balbuceó.

-Oh, Edward. Ven aquí.

Lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras sobaba su espalda con todo el cariño que podía. Me partía el corazón verlo así, tan débil.

-Tú no morirás, ¿entiendes? Eres fuerte, siempre cuidaste de mí y de ti al mismo tiempo. Siempre te vi como el caballero de armadura irrompible que podría manejar cualquier situación. Estamos en el 2010, Edward. La medicina ha avanzado y te curaras pronto, ya verás- Decía yo, tratando de animarlo a él, y a mi misma.

-Bella, esto es diferente. No hay nada que la _medicina_ pueda hacer. Si no encontramos un donante pronto, muy pronto, yo…yo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Te prohíbo que siquiera lo pienses! Encontraremos un donante, y te transplantarán de inmediato. Dentro de un tiempo, solo será un mal recuerdo en nuestras vidas.

Edward tenía su rostro escondido en mi cuello, sus manos apretujaban mi abrigo con fuerza, sus lágrimas se habían detenido, pero seguía pareciendo un niño asustado, a quién yo quería proteger.

-Bella, sabes bien que soy adoptado, y mi tipo de sangre es rarísimo e incompatible con todos los miembros de la familia, quienes son los únicos que podrían donarme el órgano. En el caso de ponerme en lista de espera nacional, moriría antes de que llegue mi turno. En realidad no creo que llegue nunca, como te dije, mi grupo sanguíneo es muy raro, haciendo imposible el transplante.

En ese momento, mi esperanza tuvo una sacudida, era cierto, todo estaba en su contra.

Edward fue adoptado por los Cullen, por ende, su grupo sanguíneo no tenía compatibilidad con ninguno de ellos, y dada su rareza, se agravaba la situación.

Mientras seguía dándole cariños, pensaba en todas nuestras posibilidades, hasta que de tanto hurgar en mi mente, un recuerdo oportuno salió a la luz.

**Flash Back**

_-Hoy, clase, averiguaremos los grupos sanguíneos de todos ustedes-_

_Luego de que el profeso Banner insistiera en que debíamos estar informados sobre ese dato personal, toda la clase accedió a hacerse un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo índice, para colocar una gota del líquido carmesí en la rendija de un aparato sofisticado que daba en míseros segundos, la respuesta que todos esperábamos._

_Luego de que todos hayan pasado, me tocó a mí._

_-Vamos Sta. Swan, es solo un piquete, no lo sentirás, cambia esa cara de susto._

_-Lo sé, profesor, no es eso lo que me molesta, la sangre me marea. Tiene un olor horrible._

_-La sangre es inodora, Bella. Es sólo un segundo- Sonrió amablemente, y me pidió mi mano para empezar._

_Con una aguja desinfectada con alcohol, dio un leve pinchazo en la yema de mi dedo, antes de que la gota de sangre se derrame, llevó mi dedo hasta la rendija y la gota calló justo donde la queríamos. La maquina luego de unos segundos, echó el veredicto._

_-"A" negativo. Que extraño, es una sangre muy rara, casi nula en la población de USA- Comentó Banner, con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Wow- Atiné a comentar._

**Fin Flash Back**

Volviéndome de mi ensoñación, caí en la cuenta de que quizás, podía tener esperanzas.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué grupo sanguíneo tienes?

-"A" negativo ¿Por qué?

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, y retomó su paso. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo tomé la decisión más significativa de mi vida.

-Yo te donaré el hígado.

*****

-¡Esto es completamente descabellado! ¡No arriesgaré tu vida por nada del mundo!- Gritaba Edward en el living de la casa de los Cullen, se encontraba hecho una fiera por encontrar mi idea peligrosa.

-Piénsalo, hijo. Bella y tu son amigos desde siempre, se adoran entre ustedes, y dado que son compatibles el transplante podría ser posible- Intentaba convencerlo Carlisle.

-Y porque la adoro, y quiero que esté bien, no le permitiré que haga esto- Sentenció.

-¿Sabes qué, Edward? Creo que esa decisión me pertenece a mí- Dije firme, levantándome del sillón donde estaba sentada.

-No es tu obligación.

-Es mi cuerpo, hago con el lo que me plazca. Y en este momento, quiero donarte la pieza de vida que necesitas, y sinceramente, me ofende que me rechaces así- Dije con la mirada clavada en la suya, que estaba oscura por la frustración.

-No te estoy rechazando, Bella- Dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba- Solo que no soportaría la idea de que algo saliera mal y te pasara algo por mi culpa, entiéndelo.

-¡Y tu entiende que yo te adoro, y que no soportaría que murieses!- Grité sin poderlo evitar, mientras las lágrimas se salían de mis ojos con frenesí.

El me alcanzó y me atrajo a su cuerpo para un fuerte abrazo, yo me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas. Había dicho la verdad, perderlo sería mi fin. Lo amaba con cada fibra de mí ser, y no sólo por amarlo quería que viviese, sino porque era un ser humano sensacional, un hombre de corazón puro y generoso, lleno de vigor y metas propuestas. Tenía un futuro brillante como arquitecto esperándole, él no podía _irse_ aún.

-Te quiero, Bella- Susurró con los labios pegados en mi frente.

-Yo también, por favor, déjame hacerlo. Me haría muy feliz.

Se alejó unos centímetros para mirarme a los ojos, sonrió con todos sus dientes dándome a entender que había conseguido convencerlo.

*****

-Como ustedes sabes, la posibilidad de un donante vivo es la solución más viable en estos momentos. En cuanto a la señorita Swan, hemos hecho los exámenes pertinentes y los resultados confirmaron su compatibilidad, como profesional autorizo este transplante, y yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlo a cabo- Explicó el médico, que con una sonrisa conciliadora, nos acababa de informar que estábamos aprobados para la donación.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, frente al escritorio del Doctor, tomados de las manos con fuerza. En cuanto escuché las palabras del cirujano, las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo por la emoción comenzaron a escocerme en mis ojos.

-Doctor, ¿Qué garantías hay para Bella? ¿Ella podrá retomar su vida normalmente, tendrá secuelas?- Preguntó Edward algo cohibido.

-La mayoría de donantes se recupera completamente después de la operación, y puede realizar sus actividades cotidianas pocos meses después de la cirugía. No obstante, igual que con cualquier cirugía mayor, existen riesgos. Un donante podría desarrollar algunos problemas durante o justo después de la operación, o podría presentar problemas meses o años más tarde. Eso es relativo, entre estos problemas están sangrado, infección, fuga de bilis o daño al árbol biliar. Se calcula que el riesgo de morir por una operación de transplante es de 1 en 500. Pero le aseguro, señor Cullen, que Bella estará en buenas manos, ambos lo están- Concluyó el médico.

-No lo sé, no es que no confíe en ustedes, es solo que…se me cierra el pecho de solo imaginar que algo podría pasarle.

-Edward, ten fe, por favor. Todo saldrá bien- Le animé, acariciando sus manos con amor.

-Si no tienen inconveniente, podemos fijar fecha para la cirugía cuanto antes, dado que corremos con la ventaja de que Edward aún está fuerte y detectamos el problema con tiempo- Pidió el Doctor Freeman, quien sacó una gruesa agenda de un estante, y se posicionó para escribir.

Edward me dio una mirada cargada de miedo y nostalgia, sabía que le estaba costando mucho tomar la decisión que le salvaría la vida, pero siempre su moral le impedía pensar en el mismo antes que en los demás.

En ese momento, en que su mirada se incrustó en la mía, pude apreciar desde cerca y con detalle, como su rostro estaba algo demacrado. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras verdosas, dándole aspecto agotado y sin vida, su piel perlada y suave se había teñido de un amarillo sutil, los bordes de sus labios se emblanquecieron y sus pómulos resaltaban un poco más de lo normal, mostrando los kilos que había perdido.

Era la imagen de su enfermo cuerpo ante mí, lo que me dijo que esta era la decisión correcta, y que si él no la tomaba pronto, yo lo haría por él. Me sentía con ese derecho, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Sentía que si no me atrevía a gritarle que lo amaba como el se lo merecía, quizás este sería un lindo acto de amor y devoción que el podría apreciar y, quizás, leer entre líneas y descifrar por sí solo mis sentimientos.

Quizás pudo leer la determinación en mis ojos, cuando su expresión cambió a una más preocupada, y sin pensarlo, desvié mi mirada hacía el doctor, y con una sonrisa triunfante hablé.

-Cuando usted disponga, Doctor Freeman, aquí _estaremos._

*****

Me encontraba sentada en el pórtico de mi casa, envuelta en una manta de lana gruesa.

Eran la 1 de la madrugada y no podía ni siquiera recostar la cabeza en la almohada sin sentirme increíblemente inquieta y ansiosa.

**Tercera persona POV**

La cirugía se realizaría al día siguiente durante la tarde, pero el pedido de internación era a las 8 de la mañana, para tenerlos preparados a tiempo.

La mente de Bella divagaba entre recuerdos y momentos de su vida, comenzó por los más tristes. Se preguntaba que pensaría su mamá acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Estaría orgullosa? ¿Se habría enfadado? Poco se acordaba del carácter de su madre, ya que había fallecido muchos años atrás, cuando aún vivía en Forks, su padre era un ser completamente ausente en su vida antes de que ella muriese y lo siguió siendo después, hasta que murió de un infarto, cuando tenía 15 años de edad. Le dio la libertad que cualquier adolescente envidiaría durante su adolescencia, pero nunca le interesó eso de salir a clubs ni a lugares de "onda", por lo general necesitabas tener amigos para concurrir a esos lugares y era eso precisamente lo que no tenía. Esa libertad no se debía a que era un padre de mente abierta, sino porque poco le importaba lo que Bella hiciera, y se lo demostraba cada vez que podía.

Hasta que conoció a Edward, quién la hizo conocer lo que es la amistad. Recordaba con claridad la primera vez que se vieron, en la cafetería de la escuela, cuando ella accidentalmente le tiró un baso de Coca-Cola encima, arruinándole su camiseta blanca, para variar. Esperaba que se encuentre encolerizado por aquello, y sin embargo, Edward se había echado a reír, la invitó a sentarse en su mesa dado que tampoco tenía amigos, había llegado hacía solo unos días a la ciudad de Phoenix y no conocía a nadie, desde entonces eran inseparables.

Notó que en todos sus recuerdos felices, Edward había tenido especial participación, haciéndola suspirar.

No pudo distinguir en qué momento comenzó a amarlo, saco la conclusión de que probablemente fue un proceso lento, que comenzó en el primer instante en que lo vio, llegando hasta hoy, enamorada hasta las tripas de su mejor amigo, quién nunca se fijaría en ella más que como una amiga, o una hermana a quién proteger.

Con un desganado bufido, decidió entrar a la casa, pero se detuvo en el camino cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

_Edward_.

-¡Edward! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Estoy bien, Bella. Es que no podía dormir- Contestó risueño.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Has visto la hora?

-¿Te desperté?

-No, para nada. No he podido pegar un ojo.

-Estamos iguales. Siento llamar a esta hora, es solo que necesitaba…no lo sé…oír tu voz- Confesó Edward en susurros, provocando que el corazón de Bella se acelerase.

-No t-t-te preocu-cupes.

-Bien.

Se hizo un silencio en la línea, y Bella notó que por primera vez, el silencio entre ellos era por demás incómodo.

Escuchó un sonoro suspiro del otro lado del tubo, que la hizo sentirse vulnerable, sin saber porqué.

-Mira, he estado pensado mucho esta noche, y me he decidido- Dijo Edward con voz firme.

-¿Decido a qué?- Inquirió ella confusa.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Te lo explicaré en persona- Pidió Edward.

-Claro, por favor conduce con cuidado.

La línea se cortó y Bella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café caliente, bien cargado como a Edward le gusta, en sus adentros presentía que esa sería una larga noche, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a esperar, cuando oyó el rugir del Volvo de Edward, sus pasos sobre la entrada y luego, los golpes en la puerta.

-¡Pasa, está abierto!- Gritó desde donde estaba sentada.

Escuchó como se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero de la ventana, dio algunos pasos por el recibidor.

-¿Bella?

-¡En la cocina!

El apareció por la puerta, en todo su esplendor, a pesar de estar muy enfermo y débil, su apariencia fuerte y masculina seguía presente allí, quitándole el aliento.

-¿Te sirvo un café?- Preguntó ocultado la presión en su voz.

-Por favor.

El se sentó a su lado, su mirada no abandonaba la mesa, y Bella comprendió que algo lo perturbaba y tenía la vaga sensación de ser ella la culpable.

-Edward, te conozco, se que significa esa cara que tienes. Si es sobre la operación, ya te he dicho mil veces…

-No es sobre la operación, Bella- La interrumpió, con voz contenida.

Por primera vez en la noche sus miradas conectaron y Bella vio algo extraño en ese bello rostro, residuos de tristeza y agonía. Se acercó a él, rozó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Has estado llorando, Edward?

-No- Mintió.

-Pues no te creo- Sentenció Bella.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos, el café que había puesto en las manos de Edward se estaba enfriando intacto, ya que no le había dado ni un solo sorbo.

-Edward, dijiste que tenías algo que decirme así que…

-Te amo- La cortó.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar o a racionalizar esas simples palabras, Edward se levantó de la silla, tomó el rostro de Bella entra las manos y le planto un beso. Bella se lo correspondió con la misma pasión que él se lo había entregado. Envolvió su cuello con los brazos y se apretó a él, reduciendo a cero el espacio entre ellos.

Edward la levantó en brazos y la sentó en la ensimera de la cocina, sin interrumpir el beso, Bella encerró su cintura con las piernas, buscando un contacto más íntimo. Ella se sentía en el cielo, los besos y caricias de Edward no parecían tan espectaculares en sus sueños, la realidad le supo a gloria.

El aire comenzó a faltarles y se fueron separando milímetro por milímetro, hasta quedar a una distancia íntima pero prudencial.

Edward se zambulló en la plenitud de esa mirada chocolate que tanto amaba, desde que la había visto por primera vez, luego de que le volcara una Coca-Cola (helada sino recordaba mal) encima. Lo había cautivado desde el comienzo, y por ser un cobarde, nunca se atrevió a decírselo, nunca se atrevió a invitarla a los bailes de la escuela o a ver una película en el cine por miedo a que ella lo descubriera e intentara terminar con su amistad. Prefirió quedarse así, escondiendo su amor entre las sombras, cuidándola cada veza que lo necesitaba.

Y ahora, a menos de 12 horas de la cirugía, mientras daba vueltas en su cama, había comprendido que su vida podría terminarse al día siguiente y que no se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, o lo que es peor, Bella podría morir y el sobrevivir a la operación, y eso no podría perdonárselo. De sólo pensarlo lo había hecho llorar como un niño asustado, había esperado que los sollozos se apaciguaran para llamar a Bella por teléfono. Las últimas lágrimas habían caído de camino a la casa de Bella, por lo que aún estaba sensibilizado.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto, Bella- Le dijo apoyando su frente con la de ella, inhalando ese aroma frutal que tanto lo excitaba.

-No, pero sé cuanto lo he esperado yo- Contestó Bella, acariciándole la mejilla con adoración.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que también te amo, desde siempre- Confesó ella, con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

Edward sonrió con todos sus dientes, y antes de que ella reaccionara, volvió a besarla con todo lo que tenía. La levantó en andas y la llevó al piso superior donde se encontraba la habitación de Bella. La recostó en la cama con delicadeza, si parar de besarla en la boca, las mejillas, el cuello. Hasta en la nariz.

-Bella, si mañana algo sale mal yo…

-Todo irá bien _mañana_, Edward. Piensa en el aquí y ahora. Hazme el amor- Pidió con una sonrisa hermosa, radiante de felicidad que hizo que la entrepierna de Edward se tensase.

-Te amo, Bella. Tanto que no me cabe en el cuerpo- Expreso Edward.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Tú eres mi vida.

Dicho aquello, ambos se amaron por horas, sin recordar que existía un mundo en el exterior de esa habitación, fueron uno sólo. Se durmieron abrazados justo cuando el Sol comenzó a iluminar el cielo, anunciando con esperanza un mañana próspero.

**1 año después**

El transplante había sido un éxito, aunque fue doloroso tanto Bella como yo nos habíamos recuperado con rapidez de la intervención quirúrgica, y luego de una pequeña estadía en el hospital, yo me mude a casa de Bella, donde comenzamos la vida en pareja que yo siempre soñé.

Cada día junto a ella es mágico, cada momento, cada caricia, cada risa que compartímos me llena de felicidad, nunca peleámos y si tenemos un tiempito libre es para pasarlo solos nosotros dos o en familia con mis padres y hermanos.

Me encontraba en el living de la cocina tomando una taza de café, con mi traje de gala perfectamente planchado y acomodado, listo para salir.

Solo tenía que esperar a Bella, que se estaba arreglando en el piso de arriba, no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera, solo le pedí que se vistiera elegante para una cena _que nunca olvidaría._

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, golpeaba el piso de mármol con mi zapato intermitentemente.

Esta noche le pediría a Bella matrimonio, había comprado un hermoso anillo de compromiso ya hace unos meses atrás, pero no encontraba la ocasión perfecta.

-¡Edward, ya estoy lista!- Escuché a Bella gritar desde el living.

Me levanté de mi silla, metí la mano en mi bolsillo para estar seguro de que llevaba el anillo conmigo, y me dispuse a unirme a ella.

_Deséenme suerte_.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Hola! Esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba estudiando el sistema hepático (funciones del higado) para la universidad, espero que les guste._

_Besos_

_Giselle._


End file.
